Anger Management
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: This documentation is the written account of a therapist's efforts in assisting the demons in the present,concealed to live amongst the humans in the present time, since most of the time he's worked with many of them during the feudal era, and that he hasn't been busy as of the late century,as a swordsmith.Therefore has recruited the the other ,not no longer needed by his master,


Anger Management

Chapter One

Guidance By The Old And Senile

By Inuyashas Youkai

Broadening over the files brought over by his assistant , all sickly green as he waddled with more , using the assistance of his two headed cane , carrying the latest new additions to his long list of individuals who suffer from various incapacitations where limiting in dealing with others in the modern world in search of help from his noble knowledge. Turning just to acknolwedge his helper , and slightly odd companion , then went back to his numerous files , ones whose corresponding individuals would be the start , and end of his day. Scanning through them with his beady little eyes, through his unpreportioned bifocals strapped around the crown of his head , he breathed a sigh in his motions to take a slight breather from his heavy reading.

" Good morning , Jaken .." Stated the man to his assistant .

" The day hasn't even started , and you are this happy .. I can't understand you old man , but hello anyway human !"

" Ah but yes , but- . What was I saying I completely lost my train of thought , looks like the track has leapt , and escaped me !" The man Totosai , stated in slight confusion.

The toad like being had merely shook his head , and wandered to a less crowded area , one whose crazed accompanient wasn't around to fling his hopeless dawdling about from his senile , crazed blockhead. Although when he noticed that for once Totosai's head was turned away , not paying attention to the large stack of files upon his desk multiplying repeatedly as we speak , the other Jaken had merely sat at his own desk , aiming the two flaming head towards the files of mixed matched pages and envoked a hanging of his own by destroying them , cutting the work load in half with the ashes now carrying on the slitest wind upon the floor with the open window. Seeing that his efforts pleased him greatly ,a smirk grazed upon his wrinkly green lips , issuing a crazed maleovolance outwards in glee for the deed done to insure that the work day will be ended early , today.

Reaching behind him to pick up yet another file labeled his 10 'o clock appt for this morning , and thus looking inside , not even concerning himself with the location of his earlier appts while Jaken was deceivingly notifying them by calling them discretly to rescheduling them without detection, then Totosai scanned over the contents.

Name :ShaTaisho

Diagnosis: Severe anger issues , Multiple personality disorder, Obvious trust issues , and lack of respect for those of authority , as well as some serious denial issues . Patient shows even more entensive lack of responsibility. Mr. Taisho has also had many occurances , possibly due to inadequaticies in other areas in his life , where he carries a large weapon: a sword , and it had been a obsession of his to bring it along to where ever he attends in public venues , swinging it around regardless of the dangers , as well as serious lack of useful tact in such situations. Depression , Impatient , gets irritable when circumstanced don't play to his benefit.

In Totosai's discovery it was his paperwork the patient filled out that told it all that Inuyasha generally isn't one to make any situation any easier that's for sure, as it screamed loudly with his packet Mr. Taisho was asked to complete.

Name : Suck My Cock

Age: If you guess corectly , you may get a prize

Issues:I don't know what your problem is , maybe you should find out soon before wasting my time .

Why Are you here today:You tell me .

What are things that you enjoy , make you happy : Damn whats up with the questions nosey !

Name things that make you angry or upset : Fuck ya trying to write a book?

When are times generally that make you sad: Okay , now I am gonna have to start charging ya .. How about I use you to sharpen my Tetsuseiga ?!

Further in his investigations , Totosai found out about a ex fiance , named a Kagome Higarashi , one who reportedly claims to have the half demon's pup , but the client had since denied this , stating that the girl in question had been possesed by Naraku , in addition that the woman was not Kagome, and either party had spoken for years since. Strangely enough the old man in reading this started to get a moment of De ja vue in not being able to shake the familiarity of the two listed in the documentation. It was further odd that a mental picture of a half demon pup , and a fiery miko that the old man had rather dealt with quite a time ago last during the time of the Feudal Era . Although a short time later , Totosai discovered short , as the thought was completely forgotten , and the old man continued to return to his duties.

The next one was a bit more difficult , as he was the first ones older sibling, and it seemed that today Totosai would have more than a handful.

Name: Meru Taisho

Diagnoses:Severe anger issues, compulsive, controlling , multi-personality disorder, conceited, physically violent when circumstances don't play to his benefit especially with a weapon and threats regarding the recieving retribution called a poison whip, prejudice .

Although that was the very little gained with previous attempts for the unknown consequences , and immediately following it caused for the past overseeing pratiticianer to abruptly leave his proffesion without a trace where the said person went with its tail beween its legs by almost dismemberment.

Of course there's the exception of a manilla envelope with the shredded and torn remnants , much like confetti , contained the initial form that the patient was asked to fill out prior to his evaluation.

TBC...


End file.
